El hijo del magnate
by crystal-dono
Summary: El nuevo propietario de la empresa Sistemas Shikon, el multimillonario japones Sesshomaru Taisho, había llegado. Su reputación de hombre sin piedad lo precedía y todos esperaban un monton de despidos incluida Rin
1. el hijo del magnate

Hola antes que nada quiero decir que esta historia no es mia si no de la gran autora Lynne Graham  que al leer se me vino a la mente como protagonistas a mis personajes favoritos de Inayusa que tampoco son de mi autoria T-T asi que esto es una adaptacion.

Espero que disfruten de la lectura! Y porden por la equivocacion este es **el Primer capi**

Cuando la limusina paró frente al edificio, los ejecutivos que esperaban en el vestíbulo se quedaron en silencio. El nuevo propietario de la empresa Sistemas Devlin, el multimillonario griego Leos Kiriakos, había llegado. Su reputación de hombre sin piedad lo precedía y la tensión podía mascarse en el ambiente. Todo el mundo esperaba un montón de despidos para antes de fin de mes.

**Capítulo 1**

Día 1: Lunes

Cuando la limusina paró frente al edificio, los ejecutivos que esperaban en el vestíbulo se quedaron en silencio. El nuevo propietario de la empresa Sistemas Shikon, el multimillonario japones Sesshomaru Taisho, había llegado. Su reputación de hombre sin piedad lo precedía y la tensión podía mascarse en el ambiente. Todo el mundo esperaba un montón de despidos para antes de fin de mes.  
Rin Iroshi, la esbelta y pelinegra recepcionista, estaba pálida como una muerta, sus ojos clavados en las puertas de entrada a punto de abrirse. Unos segundos más tarde iba a verlo por primera vez en catorce largos e interminables meses...

Su compañera, Ayame, una pelirroja charlatana, le susurró:

**-Seguro que no es tan guapo como en las fotografías.**

Rin respiró profundamente, clavándose las uñas en las palmas de las manos. Desde que Sesshomaru Taisho había añadido la empresa Sistemas Shikon a su imperio internacional, nadie parecía interesado en hablar de otra cosa.  
No quería que Sesshomaru la viera, pero eso iba a ser imposible porque tenía la desgracia de trabajar en el mostrador de recepción. Y por eso estaba tan nerviosa.

**-De hecho, seguro que de barbilla para abajo Sesshomaru Taisho es gordo y bajito y tan sexy como un paquete de detergente** -siguió Ayame, burlona.

En inmediata contradicción de ese augurio, un hombre que debía medir casi un metro noventa entró en el edificio. Con sus anchos hombros, caderas estrechas y largas y poderosas piernas, poseía el físico de un atleta. Desde la cabeza rubia y orgullosa hasta las suelas de sus zapatos italianos era, para cualquier mujer con ojos en la cara, un hombre espectacular.

**-Debo de estar soñando...** -murmuró Ayame mientras los ejecutivos rodeaban a Sesshomaru Taisho, desesperados por causarle buena impresión-. **¡Guapo de morirse y encima, forrado!**

**-Sí **-murmuró Rin, nerviosa, incapaz de apartar los ojos de aquellos rasgos hermosos y bronceados que tan bien conocía. Se sentía mareada y el deseo que había vuelto a despertarse en ella al ver al hombre la hacía avergonzarse de sí misma. Porque el agridulce recuerdo de la última noche que había pasado en los brazos de Sesshomaru Taisho se había convertido en un secreto del que se sentía culpable.

Mientras Sesshomaru se dedicaba a saludar a los miembros del consejo de administración, Rin aprovechó para salir discretamente del mostrador y dirigirse al almacén, pensando quedarse allí hasta que no hubiera moros en la costa.

**¿Rin...?**

Rin se quedó inmóvil. La rica y profunda voz masculina que había pronunciado su nombre por sorpresa casi había conseguido que se le parase el corazón. Lentamente, Susie se dio la vuelta. Los hombres que rodeaban a Sesshomaru se habían apartado como el Mar Rojo.  
Con el corazón latiendo tan aprisa que temía desmayarse, Rin se encontró con un par de ojos de color castaño con puntitos dorados, rodeados de largas pestañas rubias. Sesshomaru, que había dado un paso adelante, movió una mano en un gesto autoritario para indicar que se acercara. Su rostro de rasgos fuertes parecía tan duro como el granito

.  
**¿Trabajas aquí?** -preguntó

.   
Dolorosamente consciente de que eran el centro de atención de los sorprendidos ejecutivos y rodeados de un completo silencio, Rin asintió.

**-Sí -**consiguió decir, casi sin voz.

**¿En qué puesto?** -demandó él, el fabuloso rostro tenso, los ojos deslizándose sobre ella como estalactitas de hielo.

**  
-Estoy en recepción** -contestó Rin en un suspiro.

Sesshomaru apretó la mandíbula. Y, con un frío gesto de despedida, se alejó de ella... otra vez.

**-**

Día 2: Martes.

Rin miró sus ojos, todavía hinchados, en el espejo del cuarto de baño y tuvo que ahogar un gemido de angustia. No había dormido nada la noche anterior.  
El llanto de un niño hizo que se diera la vuelta. Al otro lado de la habitación, su hijo se sujetaba a las barras de la cuna, frustrado. Se le habían caído las llaves de plástico al suelo y cuando Rin se las devolvió, tuvo que sonreír al ver que la carita del niño se iluminaba como por arte de magia.

Satoshi tenía seis meses, el pelito rubio y rizado, unos enormes ojos castaños que le derretían el corazón y dos hoyitos en las mejillas. Sus facciones eran redondeadas, pero se parecía mucho a su padre en el pelo, el color de la piel y los ojos, tenía que admitir Rin con tristeza.  
Y no había forma de negar que estaba hecha polvo.

El día anterior, Sesshomaru la había mirado con fría hostilidad. Su actitud le había hecho daño. Pero, claro, Sesshomaru y ella no se habían separado como amigos y el dolor de aquella separación impuesta permanecía, con más fuerza cada vez que Rin miraba al hijo que adoraba.  
Ser una madre soltera no había sido fácil. Su hermano Kuro, que trabajaba fuera del país, le permitía vivir sin pagar alquiler en su apartamento. Sin su generosidad, habría tenido que vivir de la caridad. Tener a Satoshi en la guardería de Sistemas Shikon se llevaba la mitad de su sueldo. Y con lo que le quedaba no podría pagar el alquiler de un apartamento en Londres.  
Mientras iba en autobús a trabajar, Rin recordó incómoda la reacción de Ayame a lo que había visto en el vestíbulo.

**-Vaya, veo que eres una chica llena de secretos** -le había espetado la pelirroja-. ¿**Por qué no me habías dicho que conocías personalmente a Sesshomaru Taisho?**

**  
**De modo que Rin le había contado parte de la verdad, pero no toda.  
Aunque tenía un título de marketing, estaba trabajando como secretaria temporal cuando conoció a Sesshomaru Taisho. Él estaba en Londres en viaje de negocios y Rin había llegado a la habitación de su hotel, orgullosa por tener la oportunidad de trabajar para un hombre tan conocido, y secretamente asustada. Para su sorpresa, se había enamorado a primera vista de aquella sonrisa. En un segundo, Leos había pasado de ser el intimidatorio y poderoso magnate griego a quien quería impresionar con su eficiencia, a ser simplemente el hombre de sus sueños.  
Y cuando Sesshomaru le había pedido que fuera a cenar con él, Rin se había sentido emocionada.  
Vivieron seis semanas de felicidad... antes de que todo empezara a ir mal.  
Rin entró en el edificio de Sistemas Shikon y dejó a Satoshi en la guardería del primer piso. Como siempre, separarse de él le partía el corazón. Y como todas las empleadas que hacían uso de la excelente guardería infantil, no dejaba de preguntarse si Seshhomaru Taisho mantendría aquel lujo o se desharía de ella.

Cuando llegó a recepción, Ayame colocó un papel frente a ella.

**-Parece que ya has empezado a escalar...**

**¿Qué es esto?** -preguntó Susie, con el ceño fruncido.

**-Lo han enviado del departamento de Personal. Tienes una entrevista con Sesshomaru Taisho mañana por la tarde **-contestó Ayame, sin disimular la envidia-. **Parece que lo dejaste impresionado la última vez que trabajaste con él...**

**-**

Día 3: Miércoles.

A las tres menos diez, Rin se presentó en el último piso, en el que estaban las oficinas del presidente, vestida con un traje de chaqueta verde oscuro, los rizos de colo ebano sujetos en una coleta, los ojos color esmeralda sin brillo, la palidez marcando sus delicadas facciones.  
Llevaba dos noches seguidas sin dormir.  
Había estado dando vueltas y vueltas en la cama, pensando si Sesshomaru sabría que ella tenía un hijo. Sesshomaru, que una vez había declarado tener un amigo Jaken "atrapado" para siempre por una buscavidas que se había quedado embarazada a propósito.

¿Habría mirado Sesshomaru el archivo de personal? Si fuera así, se habría enterado de que Rin había dado a luz un niño prematuro, ocho meses después de que ellos rompieran.  
En el papel que Ayame le había dado decía que se presentara directamente en el despacho del presidente de la empresa y, nerviosa, llamó a la puerta antes de entrar.

Sesshomaru estaba al teléfono, su duro y marcado perfil muy serio. Él le indicó que se sentara en la silla que había frente a su mesa mientras seguía hablando. Rin obedeció, manteniendo las manos en el regazo para disimular que estaba temblando. Intentaba recordar lo que era el lenguaje corporal defensivo, porque estaba segura de que Sesshomaru lo conocía y no quería darle pistas. Mientras lo miraba, un dolor en el corazón que era casi insoportable la mantenía tensa.  
Sesshomaru Taisho la había reemplazado por otra mujer sin decírselo. Pero, claro, había circunstancias "importantes" para justificar su comportamiento. Y la verdad era que Rin aún no había podido olvidar su aventura con él. Jamás la olvidaría.

**-Perdona** -se disculpó él después de colgar, levantándose para pasear por el despacho con la energía que lo caracterizaba-. **Deja de mirarme como un ratón asustado, Rin. No te he pedido que vengas a mi despacho para pegarte ni para despedirte. Lo creas o no, puedo soportar que me abandonases sin comportarme como un hombre de las cavernas.**

**  
**¿Aquel era el mismo hombre que catorce meses antes le había gritado: "A mí no me deja ninguna mujer"?

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los prodigiosos ojos castaños bajo dos rectas cejas rubias, Rin se sintió hipnotizada, con el corazón acelerado, la mente en blanco...  
Afortunadamente, Sesshomaru seguía hablando con aquel rico acento suyo que era como música en sus oídos.

**-Necesito una ayudante personal para el próximo mes** -estaba diciendo, mientras se acercaba a la ventana con movimientos gráciles como los de un tigre-. **Tú eres rápida e inteligente y no me irritas con preguntas estúpidas. Cuando me vaya de aquí, serás ayudante ejecutiva del equipo de dirección.**

**  
**Desconcertada por esas palabras, Rin se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla. Estaba claro que había reaccionado de forma exagerada ante la llegada de Sesshomaru, confundiendo su natural sorpresa al verla con hostilidad.

**¿Ayudante personal?** -repitió.

Leos mencionó un salario que hizo que le diera vueltas la cabeza y después miró su reloj de oro con gesto impaciente.

**-Si quieres el puesto, es tuyo.** Empiezas mañana. Hablaremos más tarde sobre cuáles serán tus obligaciones porque ahora mismo tengo prisa.

**-Lo acepto... **-se escuchó decir Rin a sí misma, aunque su fría indiferencia, después de lo que habían sido el uno para el otro, era para ella como un cuchillo.

-

Salu2 de nuevo espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado se despide:

**Crystal-Darling o Crystal-dono**


	2. el hijo del magnate

Cuando la limusina paró frente al edificio, los ejecutivos que esperaban en el vestíbulo se quedaron en silencio. El nuevo propietario de la empresa Sistemas Shikon, el multimillonario japones Sesshomaru Taisho, había llegado. Su reputación de hombre sin piedad lo precedía y la tensión podía mascarse en el ambiente. Todo el mundo esperaba un montón de despidos para antes de fin de mes.

**Capitulo 2**

_Día 4: Jueves por la mañana._

Sesshomaru estaba presidiendo un consejo de administración cuando Rin entró en la planta de presidencia.  
Nerviosa como una gata sobre un tejado caliente, pasó algún tiempo organizando el pequeño despacho que le había sido asignado hasta que, por fin, sonó el teléfono y fue requerida en la sala de juntas.

Sesshomaru Taisho se puso de pie y todos los ejecutivos imitaron el gesto de cortesía, provocando un estruendo de sillas contra el suelo.

-La señorita Iroshi tiene una licenciatura en marketing y además habla francés y español -dijo Sesshomaru, desconcertando a Rin con tal presentación-. ¿Alguien puede decirme qué estaba haciendo en la recepción?

Sorprendidos, los miembros del consejo de administración se miraron unos a otros sin saber qué contestar.

**-Una empresa que falla colocando al personal más prometedor en puestos de importancia es una empresa que pierde dinero** -siguió Sesshomaru-. **Y también he tomado nota del hecho de que no haya mujeres en puestos directivos, algo sorprendente en una empresa de este tamaño.**

**  
**Dejando aquel comentario colgando en el aire, Sesshomaru dio por terminada la reunión. Y, de repente, Rin entendió que no había nada personal en la decisión de ascenderla de categoría. Simplemente, la había usado como ejemplo para su sermón sobre igualdad de oportunidades en la empresa. Una confusa mezcla de admiración, dolor y resentimiento la asaltó entonces.  
Sesshomaru, el colmo de la masculina sofisticación con un soberbio traje gris de raya diplomática, acompañó a Rin a su despacho.

**-Veo que estás muy interesado en la posición que ocupan tus empleadas** -murmuró ella, incómoda.

**-El año pasado, Sistemas Shikon tuvo que resolver dos querellas por discriminación sexual fuera de los tribunales. Y no estoy dispuesto a que haya una tercera.**

**-Creí que no aprobabas que las mujeres trabajasen.**

Sesshomaru levantó una ceja.

**-Tú fuiste la primera mujer trabajadora que me llevé a la cama y solías estar siempre ocupada cuando te necesitaba** -afirmó, mirándola de arriba abajo-. **Lo que busco para mi propia satisfacción en la vida privada no tiene relación con mis opiniones como presidente de una empresa.**

Rin se ruborizó ante la ruda clarificación y tuvo que apartar la mirada, lamentando su propio comentario. Solo había trabajado para Sesshomaru durante tres días antes de que empezara su apasionada aventura y había sido ella quien tomó la decisión de pedir el traslado a otra sucursal.

**-Tengo una larga lista de tareas para ti **-continuó Sesshomaru un segundo después, sin que, aparentemente, el pesado silencio lo molestara en absoluto.

Pero eso no debía pillarla por sorpresa. Rin sabía que Sesshomaru Taisho no tenía un gramo de sensibilidad en todo su cuerpo y estaba dejando claro que ella no había sido más que un simple revolcón. A pesar de todo, Rin sintió un nudo en la garganta.

Sesshomaru le dio entonces una cinta de audio.

**-Todo está aquí. Primero, tienes que enviar las invitaciones para la fiesta. Después, puedes pasarte por Tiffanys y elegir una pulsera para Kagome. Yo escribiré la tarjeta...**

Con un terrible sentimiento de humillación y dolor, ella levantó la cabeza, con los ojos verdes brillantes de indignación.

**¿Me estás pidiendo que elija joyas para una amante?** -exclamó, tirando la cinta sobre la mesa.

**-Yo no...**

**¿A eso lo llamas trabajar? Yo lo llamo venganza. ¡Vete al infierno, Sesshomaru!** -exclamó Rin. Él la estudió con expresión incrédula-. **Te odio. Te odio con todo mi corazón. Tú eres el mayor error que he cometido en toda mi vida.**

**  
**Después de aquella amarga declaración, Rin salió del despacho...

-

_Día 4: Jueves por la tarde_

Una hora más tarde, las tumultuosas emociones de Rin se calmaron lo suficiente como para sentirse horrorizada por su comportamiento.  
Había pasado diez minutos llorando en el almacén, veinte minutos intentando recuperar la compostura y los consiguientes treinta minutos abrazando a Satoshi en la guardería.  
Satoshi, cuyo confort y seguridad dependían de su éxito en el mundo laboral. Satoshi, cuya madre acababa de perder tontamente la cabeza y se había puesto a gritar como una fiera a un hombre monstruoso e insensible. Satoshi, cuya madre tendría que verse obligada a pedir perdón. Por él.

De nuevo en el último piso del edificio, Rin llamó a la puerta del despacho de Sesshomaru con mano temblorosa. Furiosa consigo misma, respiró profundamente para darse valor antes de entrar.

Apoyado en el respaldo de su sillón, Sesshomaru la miró de arriba abajo, su expresión era indescifrable.

**-Te debo una disculpa. No sé qué me ha pasado** -dijo Rin, intentando leer los pensamientos del hombre.

**-Pues yo sí me imagino qué te ha pasado.**

**-Naturalmente, estoy dispuesta a llevar a cabo las actividades que conlleve mi puesto** -siguió diciendo ella apresuradamente para evitar que Sesshomaru diera su opinión sobre qué era lo que había despertado su ira.

**¿Eso incluye ir de compras para la mujer que hay en este momento en mi vida?** -preguntó él con voz de terciopelo.

Rin sintió un estremecimiento y tuvo que apretar los puños para calmarse. No discutió, pero tampoco consiguió decir que estaba de acuerdo.

**-Y pensar que mientras estábamos juntos, nunca me di cuenta de que tenías ese temperamento** -añadió Sesshomaru, mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados-. **Te has puesto histérica, Rin.**

**  
-Y ofensiva, lo sé. Lo siento** -dijo ella-. **No volverá a pasar.**

**-Kagome es la mujer de mi hermano Inuyasha. Y la fiesta es para celebrar su cumpleaños** -explicó Sesshomaru entonces.

Rinse puso colorada hasta la raíz del cabello, pero se sentía tan aliviada al oír aquello, que el alivio fue más fuerte que la vergüenza. Involuntariamente, sus ojos se encontraron. La apasionada boca del hombre se curvó en una lenta y displicente sonrisa y Rin perdió toda la fuerza de voluntad, permitiendo que unos recuerdos muy turbadores salieran a la superficie.  
Recuerdos de Sesshomaru besándola con ansia, excitándola, haciéndola perder el control. El calor la consumía por completo. Ella temblaba, con el corazón acelerado, el pulso aumentando de ritmo, mientras su traidor cuerpo respondía como siempre había respondido ante la potente sexualidad de aquel hombre...  
Y entonces recordó a la furiosa y semidesnuda Kagura que había encontrado en su apartamento catorce meses atrás. Había sido culpa suya, por ir a casa de sesshomari sin avisar, usando por fin la llave que él le había dado, deseando darle una agradable sorpresa y... fracasando miserablemente en el intento.  
Afortunadamente, Sesshomaru ya se había marchado, pero Kagura explosiva no había tenido tiempo de vestirse.

Aquel humillante recuerdo sirvió para enfriar el calor sensual que Sesshomaru despertaba en ella.

**¿Rin?** -escuchó la fría voz del hombre.

Rin tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para apartar la mirada.  
**¿Sigo trabajando para ti?**

**-La cinta está en tu despacho, junto con la agenda. Hay una pila de correspondencia de la que también tendrás que encargarte. Estaré fuera de la oficina hasta el lunes...**

-

_Día 5: Viernes_

Rin fue a trabajar, recordándose a sí misma que Sesshomaru seguiría en Sistemas Shikon solo durante tres semanas más. Ya casi había pasado una semana y él seguía sin tener ni idea de que tenía un hijo.  
¿Por qué iba a enterarse¿Quién iba a contárselo?

El día anterior, Rin había escuchado la cinta una y otra vez solo para escuchar la rica voz de de Sesshomaru, con su fuerte acento japones. Se enteró así de que acababa de comprar una casa en Londres donde ella tendría que organizar la fiesta. La empresa de catering estaba contratada, pero Rin tenía que encargarse de todos los detalles.

Lo que no entendía era por qué el eficiente secretario de Sesshomaru, no se estaba encargando de esos asuntos domésticos. La confusión y sorpresa de Rin inevitablemente la llevaban de vuelta dieciocho meses atrás.

Se había enamorado de Sesshomaru Taisho como una cría y no le había importado que él se convirtiera en su primer amante. Sabía que Sesshomaru tenía reputación de mujeriego.  
Atractivo, millonario y un hombre de éxito a los veintinueve años, Sesshomaru Taisho tenía el mundo a sus pies. Pero lo que a Rin le dolía era verse obligada a reconocer que no podía culpar solo a Sesshomaru de que se hubiera cansado de ella...

Un par de semanas después de que empezara su mágico romance, la madre de Rin había muerto repentinamente y Sesshomaru la había consolado de todas las formas posibles. Sin embargo, ella había cambiado de actitud completamente. ¿Qué hombre hubiera querido seguir soportando sus problemas después de un par de semanas?

Naturalmente, Sesshomaru se había hartado de ella, pero su dependencia había hecho difícil que fuera él quien la abandonara. De modo que Sesshomaru había dejado que la relación se echara a perder, sin duda esperando que ella entendería el mensaje.  
Desgraciadamente, recordó Rin volviendo de nuevo al presente con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, mientras le daba de comer a Satoshi en la guardería, el primer y único mensaje que recibió había sido Kagura semidesnuda.

Cortar con Sesshomaru por teléfono aquel mismo día había sido un penoso intento de salvar su orgullo. Ni siquiera había mencionado su humillante encuentro con Kagura que la había reemplazado.

Unas horas más tarde, una elegante y pizpireta morena entró en el despacho de Rin.

**-Soy Sango Mizuno. Llama a Sessho de mi parte y dile que, al final, estoy libre este fin de semana** -sonrió la joven-. **¡Y dile que tengo unas ideas maravillosas para su dormitorio!**

Rin se puso colorada, pero intentó mantener la sonrisa.

**  
-Me temo que solo tengo acceso a su buzón de voz. No sé dónde está el señor Taisho, pero intentaré averiguarlo.**

Sango rio alegremente.

**-No hace falta. Cuando Sessho reciba el mensaje, y no te atrevas a cambiar ni una sola palabra, sabrá donde puede encontrarme.**

Cuando la morena desapareció, Rin marcó el teléfono de Sesshomaru, odiándolo y odiando la posición en la que la había puesto. Grabó el mensaje de Sango, o más bien su provocativa invitación, y entonces unos celos tormentosos y humillantes la envolvieron mientras decía con alegría fingida:

**¡Que pases un buen fin de semana!**


	3. el hijo del magnate III

**Capítulo 3**

_Día 8: Lunes por la mañana_

Rin había pasado el fin de semana atormentada por la idea de lo que Sesshomaru podía estar haciendo con Sango Mizuno.

Avergonzada por las emociones que le habían impedido dormir y completamente exhausta, cuando llegó a la oficina estaba muy enfadada consigo misma. A muchas mujeres les rompían el corazón y seguían adelante con sus vidas. Sesshomaru le estaba dando una excelente oportunidad profesional. Y eso era lo único que debería interesarla.

Cuando entró en su despacho, se quedó perpleja al ver a Sesshomaru esperándola. Con un soberbio traje de color gris oscuro, el rostro impertérrito, el presidente de Sistemas Shikon clavó sus ojos oscuros en ella.

**¿Ocurre algo?** -preguntó Rin.

**-Thee mou... puedes dar gracias a que durante estos dos días he conseguido calmarme** -contestó Sesshomaru, con la mandíbula apretada, mirándola de arriba abajo-.** ¿Cómo te atreves a dejarme tal mensaje¡Esa estupidez de Sango coronada por tu insultante comentario!**

**  
**Aunque estaba claro que a Sesshomaru no le había hecho ninguna gracia el provocativo mensaje que ella se había limitado a repetir, Rin no podía comprender cómo desearle un buen fin de semana podía haber adquirido la categoría de insulto.

**-No te entiendo.**

**  
¿No me entiendes? **-repitió él, furioso-. **¿De verdad crees que no puedo reconocer los celos cuando los veo?**

**  
**Rin se puso colorada hasta la raíz del cabello. Era demasiado sincera como para mentir y se sentía tan mortificada que no podía soportar el escrutinio del hombre. Sesshomaru debía pensar que, o ella era una neurótica posesiva o seguía locamente enamorada de él.

Quiz�, si Sesshomaru no le hubiera hecho tanto daño, o si ella no hubiera tenido a su hijo, podría portarse de forma fría y olvidar el pasado. Pero con el recuerdo de Satoshi siempre presente, su aventura con él seguía siendo un acontecimiento crucial en su vida, aunque no lo fuera para Sesshomaru.

Sin avisoél abandonó la actitud amenazadora y tomó su mano, desconcertándola con aquel cambio de humor.

**-Rin... no quería decir eso. Lo siento.**

Ella miró la mano grande y blanca pero algo bronceada apretaba la suya, atraída por el calor y ternura del gesto, pero sin dejar de lado los recuerdos que la atormentaban.

**-No pasa nada.**

**¿Por qué no comemos juntos y aclaramos las cosas entre nosotros?** -sugirió el entonces.

¿Comer? Consciente de la proximidad del poderoso cuerpo del hombre, Rin sintió un estremecimiento, una sensación entre el rencor y el anhelo. Si todo fuera tan sencillo... pensó, dolorida. Si pudieran portarse como personas normales y civilizadas. Evidentementeél era capaz de hacerlo, pero lamentablemente ella no.

**-No hay razón para que seamos enemigos **-continuó él.

¿De verdad? Por un loco instante, Rin hubiera querido gritarle a la cara que él se había acostado con otra mujer mientras ella seguía creyendo que la quería.

Y aún no lo había perdonado.

**-Lo siento...** -Rin soltó su mano y dio un paso atrás, exhausta y confusa-. **Yo me sentiré más cómoda si la nuestra es simplemente una relación profesional.**

**  
**Los ojos del hombre se clavaron en los ojos color esmeralda. El silencio se hizo espeso. Sesshomaru inclinó la cabeza en un gesto de cortesía y salió del despacho...

-

_  
Día 8: Lunes a mediodía_

Medio dormida, Rin alargó una mano y tocó algo peludo y poco familiar. Cuando extendió los dedos, notó que era algo frío... ¿cuero?

Rin abrió los ojos, desconcertada, y se encontró con una vista sorprendente del despacho de Sesshomaru.

Un segundo después, lo vio a él, todo garbo y elegancia.  
Rin se sentó en el sofá de cuero, abrigada por la manta de piel en la que seguía envuelta.

**¿Pero qué hago...?**

Sesshomaru se encogió de hombros.  
**-Te encontré dormida sobre tu mesa antes de comer. Intenté despertarte, pero estabas completamente agotada...**

**¡Deberías haberme despertado!** -exclamó ella, sacudiendo la cabeza. La cascada de mechones negros cayó entonces sobre sus hombros. Rin se apartó la manta y bajó los pies al suelo para buscar sus zapatos-. **¡Por favor¿Por qué me has traído aquí?**

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño.

**¿Y dónde podrías dormir mejor que aquí?**

**  
-Pero tienes que haberme traído en brazos...** -protestó Rin-.** ¿Quién se ha enterado?**

**  
-Nadie. Te traje aquí sin que me viera una sola alma** -contestó Sesshomaru con una de aquellas carismáticas sonrisas que la dejaban sin aliento-. **Rin, esta mañana tenías aspecto de no haber descansado nada.**

**  
-Da igual** -protestó ella. Intentando apartarse del poder magnético de su mirada, Rin se pasó los dedos por el pelo-. **Estoy hecha un asco...**

**-A mí me gusta tu pelo suelto... como solías llevarlo** -dijo Sesshomaru, acercándose-. **Es muy bonito. Muy natural. Puedo ver las mechas, los diversos tonos de tu pelo... **

La proximidad del hombre hacía que se le pusiera la piel de gallina. Tenía la boca seca y el corazón acelerado. El ambiente estaba cargado de tensión. Rin sintió un estremecimiento, pero no se movió. Tomada por sorpresa, medio dormida, no había levantado las barreras y no podía resistir la fuerza de su atracción ni su propio deseo de que la tocara... por última vez.

Sesshomaru puso las manos sobre sus hombros.  
**-No me dedico a acosar sexualmente a mis empleadas. Así que tú eliges si quieres marcharte o no...**

ella tragó saliva.  
**-Yo...**

**-Pero si no te vas ahora, no hay marcha atrás** -le advirtió él con voz ronca.

Cuando Rin miró los brillantes ojos del hombre, se dijo que tenía que ser un sueño, un sueño del que no quería despertarse. Él la tomó por la cintura para apretarla contra su cuerpo.

"No estás soñando, Rin. Estás bien despierta", le decía una vocecita.

Sin embargo, se oyó decir a sí misma:  
**-Solo un beso...**

Sesshomaru enredó los dedos en su pelo, con un brillo de satisfacción en los ojos mientras admiraba el rostro femenino.

**¿Estás regateando conmigo... o contigo misma?**

No esperó una respuesta y, mientras Rin intentaba luchar contra sí mismaél puso su experta boca sobre los labios femeninos.

En aquel momento, debilitada por el anhelo, Rin se sintió como una polilla frente a una llama. Y Sesshomaru no la decepcionó.

Se quemaba de excitación y alegría, deseando, necesitando tocarlo, cerrar los dedos sobre su espeso y sedoso pelo, acariciar su arrogante cabeza Rubia, poner las manos en sus pómulos altos, apretarlo con fuerza contra su pecho.

Abrazarlo con fuerza para no soltarlo jamás...

Sesshomaru levantó la cara.  
**-Son casi las seis. Cenaremos juntos... y hablaremos.**

**  
¿Casi las seis? **-exclamó Rin, horrorizada, corriendo hacia la puerta.  
¡La guardería cerraba a las cinco y media y llegaba tarde para buscar a Satoshi!  
-

_Día 8: Lunes por la tarde_

De vuelta en casa, a salvo, Rin acababa de poner a Satoshi en la cuna cuando sonó el timbre.  
Cuando vio a Sesshomaru por la mirilla, el pánico encogió su corazón. Demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de que salir corriendo sin darle una explicación había sido una estupidez más grande que besarlo de nuevo. Recordándose a sí misma que Satoshi raramente se movía después de quedarse dormido, abrió la puerta.

**¿Por qué has salido corriendo de esa forma?** -demandó con expresión tensa.

Con la cara ardiendo y las conflictivas emociones angustiándola, Rin pasó al salón delante de él.

**-Por... vergüenza, por remordimientos...**

**-No tienes que sentir nada de eso** -la interrumpió Sesshomaru, tomándola por los hombros para obligarla a mirarlo-. **Quiero volver contigo, Rin.**

La sorpresa la dejó inmóvil.

Con un suspiro de agotamientoél levantó una mano y suavemente pasó un dedo por su labio inferior.

**¿Por qué pareces tan sorprendida? Tú deberías saber que no me gusta jugar. Lo que ves es lo que hay...**

**  
¿En serio?**

La pregunta le salió a Rin del corazón. Pero se dio la vuelta, sus sentidos alterados por la proximidad del hombre y la mente un océano revuelto de cuestiones.

**¿Sango Mizuno sabe que estás aquí?**

Sesshomaru dejó escapar una maldición en japones.

**-Dónde vaya o deje de ir no tiene nada que ver con mi decoradora.**

**¿Tú... qué?**

**-Sango está decorando mi nueva casa.**

Rin se sintió avergonzada por haber vuelto a meter la pata. Aunque la morena aspiraba a tener una relación mucho más profunda con Sesshomaru, eso estaba claro.

**-Has vuelto a equivocarte** -dijo él entonces con un brillo de humor en los ojos. Sesshomaru estudió la expresión de Rin-. **Pero¿qué más da? Ahora mismo, la única mujer que quiero en mi vida eres tú...**

**  
**Una risita nerviosa escapó de la garganta de Rin.

**-Eso ya me lo dijiste una vez.**

**-No comprendo tu actitud. Fuiste tú quien me dejó** -dijo entonces poniéndose serio. Sus facciones habían recuperado la expresión poderosa y amenazadora-.** ¿Era una forma de llamar mi atención¿Esperabas que saliera corriendo detrás de ti para obligarte a cambiar de opinión?**

**  
-No...**

**  
-Sé que estabas pasando un mal momento por la muerte de tu madre, pero cerraste la puerta a lo que había entre nosotros, como si no significara nada para ti. Necesito que me expliques por qué hiciste eso.**

Rin abrió los ojos de par en par. él parecía tan sincero... Posiblemente, ni siquiera sabía que había encontrado a la tal Kagura en su apartamento. Pero él era un hombre inteligente, tenía que haber sospechado que había descubierto su infidelidad.

**¿Por qué me haces esto?** -preguntó, levantando la barbilla-. **¿Por qué te haces el inocente¿Es que pensabas que no me enteraría?**

**  
¿Enterarte... de qué?** -suspiró , frustrado.

**-De que me estabas engañando. ¡Tú lo sabes muy bien!**

La fabulosa estructura ósea del hombre se tensó inmediatamente.  
**-Eso es mentira...**

**-Por favor, Sesshomaru **-lo interrumpió ella-.** ¡Usé la llave que me diste para entrar en tu apartamento y vi a una mujer de metro ochenta saliendo de tu dormitorio en ropa interior!**

**  
**Rin reconoció el preciso momento en que él entendía de qué estaba hablando porque una palidez cadavérica cubrió sus facciones algo bronceadas.

Sesshomaru murmuró algo en japones y, dándose la vuelta, salió del salón.  
**¡Me voy¡Si me quedo, diría algo de lo que más tarde podría arrepentirme!  
**

-

* * *

Notas: Muchas gracias por los reviews , prometo no tardar en actualizar ya que es una adaptacion, pero aun asi no queria dejar pasar esta historia fabulosa de la autora ya mencionada.

**Tym:** gracias por el review ojala siga llamandote la atencion esta adaptacion.

**Zetus sama:** wow que honor el que me dejes un review arigatou amiga!

**seshhi23:** Que linda me dejastes review por cada capitulo, muchas gracias , y bueno con respecto a por que no se a enterado es por que rin se lo ha estado ocultando, espero k te guste tambien este capi.

**Inusesshogirl:** Gracias por el review me alegra que te haya gustado estos 2 capis.

**Tariga: **no te preocupes ya le vendran tiempos mejores a Rin, grax. por el review.

**Usagui223: **Hola, dejame decirte que acertastes en una Sango es la decoradora, con respecto a Kagura las cosas se aclararan despues, grax. por el review.


	4. el hijo del magnate IV

**Capítulo 4**

_Día 9: Martes por la mañana_

Sesshomaru llamó a Rin a las nueve y media de la mañana.

**-No llegaré a la oficina hasta más tarde. Solo llamo para decirte que no hagas planes para el miércoles por la noche...**

**  
¿Por qué?**

**  
-Porque es el día de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Kagome. Tú serás mi anfitriona **-le informó Sesshomaru con tono humorístico-. **Y no puedes elegir, Rin. Quiero que estés allí.**

**  
-Pero yo preferiría...**

**  
-Eres mi ayudante personal y esta es una petición razonable. Si quieres que mantengamos una relación profesional, empieza a tratarme como tu jefe.**

**  
**Ante el serio recordatorio de quién era, Rin se puso colorada. Se sentía seriamente tentada de dejar caer la cabeza sobre la mesa y ponerse a llorar.

La noche anterior por fin se había enfrentado con los fantasmas del pasado y había descubierto algo aterrador. Estar cerca de Sesshomaru la destrozaba porque seguía enamorada de él. Y saber que él deseaba volver con ella era más de lo que podía soportar.

Una segunda oportunidad, le decía una vocecita loca, avergonzándola e irritándola. Porque¿qué podía ser más imposible que sus particulares circunstancias?

Sesshomaru Taisho no tenía la menor idea de que había tenido un hijo suyo. Se habían separado antes de que ella supiera que estaba embarazada. Y había algo peor, el embarazo había sido, en realidad, culpa suya. Rin estaba triste por la muerte de su madre y había olvidado dos veces tomar la píldora anticonceptiva.

Sesshomaru la había llevado a París creyendo que un romántico fin de semana en la ciudad del Sena podría secar sus lágrimas y alegrarle la vida. Y, aunque no disipó su tristeza, al menos había pasado la noche en sus brazos. Satoshi había sido concebido en París.

Durante la hora del almuerzo, Satoshi y ella habían ido corriendo de compras. Como siempre, era una lucha mover el carrito entre la gente, pero al niño le encantaba salir de paseo. De vuelta en el edificio de Sistemas Shikon, Rin se dirigió a la guardería.

Y cuando vio a Sesshomaru de pie frente a los ascensores, era demasiado tarde para hacer nada más que pasar a su lado, saludándolo absurdamente con la cabeza. Sesshomaru se quedó atónito al verla empujando un carrito de niño y Rin palideció. El tiempo pasaba tan despacio... los ascensores parecían no llegar nunca. Por fin, se abrieron las puertas de uno de ellos, pero Sesshomaru seguía mirándola. Vio por el rabillo del ojo que vacilaba antes de dar un paso hacia ella.

**  
¿De dónde has sacado a ese niño?**

El corazón de Rin amenazaba con saltar de su pecho y tenía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía respirar.

**-De la guardería...**

**¿Qué guardería?**

**-Sistemas Shikon tiene una guardería...**

**  
¿En serio?** -murmuró , frunciendo el ceño-. **Pues no sé por qué nadie me lo ha dicho. **

**  
-Está al lado de la cafetería. Supongo que pensarían que no estabas interesado** -susurró Rin, nerviosa.

**¿Y de quién es el niño?**

Toda su vida pareció pasar frente a los ojos de Rin en ese momento.

**-Es... mío** -consiguió decir.

Sesshomaru la estudió en silencio, perplejo. Y entonces sus ojos se oscurecieron.

**¡Gracias por decírmelo! **-exclamó, con una furia increíble.

Y, sin decir otra palabra, entró en el ascensor.

-

_Día 9: Martes por la tarde_

Cuando Rin llegó a la oficina, el teléfono estaba sonando.  
Era Sesshomaru.

**-Quiero verte en mi despacho ahora mismo.**

Tensa de angustia, respiró profundamente.

Había llegado el momento de la verdad, pensó. Y si la furia de Sesshomaru unos minutos antes era una señal, podía temer lo que la esperaba. ¿Podría haber peor manera de descubrir que era padre?

Él estaba frente a la ventana de su despacho con un vaso de whisky en la mano y, al oírla entrar, se volvió, muy serio.

**¿Por qué no me habías dicho que tenías un hijo?**

**-Sessho...**

**¿No crees que yo tenía derecho a saberlo?**

**  
-Era más una cuestión de...**

**  
-Dejaste que te besara, dejaste que pensara...**

Apretó los labios con fuerza y después se tomó de un trago lo que quedaba de whisky.

**-Muy bien, estás sorprendido...**

**¿Qué esperabas? Voy detrás de ti como un crío y tú me has dejado hacerlo, sabiendo lo que me estabas ocultando** -exclamó él, indignado-. **¿Cómo podía yo saber que habías tenido un hijo desde la última vez que nos vimos? Ha pasado poco más de un año desde que estábamos juntos...**

**  
**Rin se puso rígida, pero las piernas le temblaban.

**-Ha sido una tontería, pero pensé que podría mantener a Satoshi en secreto.**

**¿Y tú tienes cara de acusarme a mí de infidelidad? Durante todo este tiempo¿sabes lo que creí? Creí que me habías dejado porque no podías permitirte ser feliz, ni siquiera conmigo, mientras estabas de luto por tu...**

**¿Qué quieres decir?** -lo interrumpió ella.

Estaban dándole vueltas al asunto en lugar de centrarse en lo más importante que era, por supuesto, Satoshi.

**¡Y simplemente me dejaste porque habías conocido a otro hombre! La historia más antigua del mundo, pero yo no me di cuenta.**

**¿Que conocí a otro hombre?** -repitió , confusa.

**-El padre de tu hijo. ¿Dónde está ahora? Ya que vives en el apartamento de tu hermano, supongo que el padre del niño ha desaparecido.**

Cuando Rin entendió por fin que Sesshomaru creía que ella lo había engañado con otro hombre, la rabia y el desaliento la envolvieron por completo.  
**¿Tú crees que...?**

**  
¡Olvídalo! No quiero conocer los sórdidos detalles** -la interrumpió él, sirviéndose otro vaso de whisky-. **De hecho, ni siquiera sé por qué he dicho que quería hablar contigo. En realidad¿qué queda por decir?**

**  
¡Tú ya has dicho más que suficiente! **-exclamó , dolida y furiosa.

Sesshomaru la miró, irónico.

**-Te daba miedo decirme que tenías un hijo. Admítelo...**

**¡Me niego a seguir con esta conversación!**

**-Muy bien. Tienes permiso para marcharte.**

Rin dio un paso hacia la puerta. Estaba temblando como una hoja.

**-Thee mou... Ahora estás intentando que me sienta culpable. Pero tu silencio es imperdonable, . ¡Me has engañado!**

**¡Como tú me engañaste a mí una vez!** -replicó ella-. **¿Por qué va a importarme cómo te sientes?**

**  
**Después de eso, salió del despacho cerrando de un portazo.

-

Día 10: Miércoles

A las nueve de la mañana, Rin levantó la mirada de la pantalla de su ordenador cuando Sesshomaru entró en su despacho y apoyó la espalda en la puerta para cerrarla.

Había pasado toda la noche diciéndose a sí misma que odiaba a Sesshomaru Taisho. ¿Cómo podía haber imaginado que su hijo era de otro hombre? Aquella era la única posibilidad en la que Rin ni siquiera había pensado.

¿Y no era curioso que se hubiera encogido de hombros al saber que había visto a la tal Kagura medio desnuda en su apartamento¿Esa era su idea de salirse por la tangente¿Actuar como si la mujer esta nunca hubiera existido? Pues, desgraciadamente, ella tenía muy buena memoria.

Pero lo más desafortunado era que, por mucha amargura y furia que Sesshomaru provocara en ella, seguía dejándola sin aliento cada vez que lo veía.

Allí, de pie frente a ella, tremendamente masculino, con un caro traje de chaqueta, el agresivo mentón tenso y los ojos castaños semicerrados, Sesshomaru exudaba una ligera pero perceptible sensación de incomodidad que, inesperadamente, le tocaba el corazón.

-**Si tienes algo que decir, dilo** -suspiro Rin.

**-Supongo que un hombre insensible y egoísta se habría lanzado sobre el niño diciendo¡Qué bien, es el niño más guapo que he visto en mi vida!**

**¿Miraste siquiera a Satoshi?**

**-No quería ni mirarlo...** -contestó él. Después de decirlo, apretó los dientes y abrió las manos en señal de disculpa-. **Perdona. No quería decir eso.**

**-Se te ha escapado¿no? Como tú eres un hombre tan sensible...** -murmuró ella, volviéndose hacia el ordenador-. **No te gustan mucho los niños¿verdad?**

**  
-Sin comentarios. Solo he venido para decirte que puedes tomarte la mañana libre. Tienes que comprarte un vestido para el miércoles por la noche** -dijo él entonces tranquilamente, poniendo una tarjeta de crédito sobre la mesa mientras mencionaba como por casualidad el nombre de un conocido diseñador-. **Tienes una cuenta de gastos, algo perfectamente legítimo...**

**  
¿Es una orden?**

-**Sí** -confirmó sin dudarlo-.** Las apariencias lo son todo en mi mundo. Y no quiero que nadie te trate como si fueras una simple empleada.**

**  
-Solo soy una empleada, Sesshomaru.**

**¿Durante cuánto tiempo?**

lo miró, sorprendida.  
**¿Eso es una amenaza?**

**-Deberías conocerme mejor** -replicó él, mirándola con exasperación-.** Llámalo como quieras, Rin. Cuando te miro, me duele y tú sientes lo mismo...**

**  
**Rin tembló, furiosa, pero no sabía con quién estaba más enfadada: con ella misma por la vergonzosa debilidad que sentía o con él por hacer tan arrogante comentario con toda tranquilidad.  
**¿La mujer esa también te hacía sentir así?**

**  
-Nunca...**

**-Qué pena** -Rin apartó la mirada, rota por la sencilla palabra que, por fin, admitía la cruel traición de Sesshomaru Taisho-. **No se puede dar marcha atrás al reloj. Nunca podría confiar en ti, Sesshomaru.**

**  
**El hombre se quedó silencioso durante unos segundos. Su expresión era indescifrable.  
**-Espero que se te dé bien arrastrarte** -murmuró por fin, mientras abría la puerta.

¿Arrastrarse? Ni por todo el oro del mundo, ni siquiera por un nuevo comienzo con el hombre del que seguía estando enamorada.

Pero era el momento de decirle la verdad sobre Satoshi, pensó Rin, angustiada.  
Al final, Satoshi preguntaría quién era su padre y esperaría respuestas. ¿Cómo podía permitir que Sesshomaru siguiera creyendo que Satoshi era hijo de otro hombre¿Cómo había podido imaginar alguna vez que podría mantener aquello en secreto para siempre cuando no era solo su secreto...?

_Continuara..._

* * *

Notas: hata aqui el cuarto capi, de antemano agradesco la acogida que le han dado a la adaptacion y sobre todo a **Mizuho** por no molestarse conmigo por mi falta de originalidad con respecto a nombres. 

Me han comentado que en estan quitando los fics al extenderse en la contestacion de reviews, asi que mejor prevenir que lamentar, pero aun asi:

Gracias a: **seshhi23 , SBM - AnGiE, Missau, Ali chan, Usagi223, InuSesshogirl, Naoko L-K, Mizuho, Katruina, Tariga y Ady**. Arigatou por sus lindos reviews.

Antes que se olvide ♥♥ **FELIZ DIA DE SAN VALENTIN** ♥♥ a Todos!


	5. El hijo del magnate V

**Capítulo 5**

_Día 10: Miércoles por la tarde_

**-¡Por la oficina corren los rumores más increíbles sobre ti y el jefe!** -estaba diciendo Ayame , que miraba especulativamente a Rin y después, sin molestarse en disimular, la caja con el logo de un famoso diseñador que había al lado de su escritorio-. **Ten cuidado porque aquí se sabe todo y la gente está empezando a hablar.**

**  
-¿De verdad?** -preguntó Rin, sorprendida de que su problema hubiera adquirido, además, otra dimensión. La de cotilleos en la oficina. Ojalá hubiera escondido la caja del vestido, pensó.

**-Sesshomaru Taisho se marchará de aquí, pero tú tendrás que quedarte...**

**-¿Qué dicen esos rumores?**

Ayame hizo una mueca.  
**-Bueno, dicen que estuvisteis toda la tarde del lunes en su despacho sin salir una sola vez... y también dicen otras cosas que yo no me creo.**

**  
-¿A qué te refieres? **

**-Pues, bueno, ya sabes cómo es la gente. Dicen que Satoshi... bueno, como el niño tiene el pelito rubio y la piel tan blanca...**

**-No digas más** -la interrumpió Rin, escondiendo la cabeza ante el desesperante acierto de aquel rumor.

**-El equipo de dirección está convencido de que Sesshomaru te ha dado este puesto para que los espíes. Dicen que cuando estás con Sesshomaru Taisho, la puerta siempre está cerrada.**

Era absolutamente cierto y no precisamente lo más habitual en las reuniones entre un empleado de su categoría y un poderoso magnate de los negocios.  
Sintiéndose culpable y angustiada por todo ello y, sobre todo, por tener que decirle a Sesshomaru que Satoshi era su hijo, Rin tomó el teléfono y marcó la extensión de su jefe en cuanto Ayame salió de su despacho.

**-Sesshomaru... tengo que hablar contigo, pero no quiero ir a tu despacho.**

**  
-¿Por qué?**

**  
-Me parece que nuestro comportamiento ha causado muchos rumores...**

**-A mí esas tonterías me dan igual** -la interrumpió él con tono superior-. **Y tú tampoco deberías preocuparte.**

**  
-Mira, tenemos que hablar de Satoshi...**

**-No estoy preparado para eso... quizá no lo esté nunca** -dijo entonces, con aparente firmeza.

**-No lo entiendes...**

**-Claro que lo entiendo. Tú y tu hijo sois un paquete. Puede que sea insensible, pero no soy idiota **-volvió a interrumpirla él con frialdad-. **Un coche irá a buscarte a casa esta tarde a las ocho.**

**  
**Después de eso, Sesshomaru colgó el teléfono, dando la conversación por terminada. Rin lanzó un gemido de desesperación. ¿Por qué estaba tan seguro de que podía conseguirla otra vez? ¿Era tan evidente que seguía enamorada de él?  
¿Y cómo se atrevía a decir que estaba pensándose si podría soportar volver con ella desde que sabía que tenía un hijo?

Quince minutos después, durante la hora de la comida, fue una sorpresa para Rin mirar por la ventana de la cocina de la guardería, donde estaba lavando el biberón de Satoshi, y ver a Sesshomaru hablando con la supervisora.

Estaba mirando alrededor, como si buscara a un niño en especial, y Rin observó la evidente incomodidad de la mujer cuando señaló a Satoshi. Sesshomaru dio un paso hacia el niño y apretó los dientes, pálido.

Un minuto después, salía de la guardería.

-

_Día 10: Miércoles por la noche_

¿Habría descubierto Sesshomaru que Satoshi era su hijo? Era en lo único que Rin podía pensar desde la hora de la comida. Sesshomaru se había ido de la guardería y no había vuelto al despacho en toda la tarde.

A las ocho, Rin fue recogida en su apartamento por una limusina. Con el elegante vestido azul oscuro que había elegido por la mañana, debería sentirse encantada, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa.

Sesshomaru la recibió en el magnífico vestíbulo de su casa. Espectacular con el esmoquin, la miró de arriba abajo con admiración y una brillante sonrisa iluminó sus atractivas facciones.

**-Quiero que conozcas a mi hermano Inuyasha y a su mujer al igual que la mujer de Jaken antes de que llegue el resto de los invitados.**

En aquel momento hubiera preferido hablar a solas con Sesshomaru, pero, obviamente, no eran ni el momento ni el sitio adecuados para hacer una confesión sobre Satoshi. Había sido una tonta pensando que él habría descubierto la verdad solo con mirar al niño.

Y la verdad era que no sabía cómo iba a decirle a Sesshomaru que era hijo suyo.  
En ese momento, él puso una mano en su espalda.

**-¿Recuerdas a la mujer que salió de mi dormitorio el año pasado?**

Rin se quedó helada.

**-Sí... pero...**

**-La mujer de Jaken, acababa de salir de una clínica después de un aborto espontáneo. Yo me fui a un hotel para que Jaken y ella pudieran estar solos hasta que volvieran a Japon** -explicó Sesshomaru entonces-. **Supongo que él estaría en la ducha cuando tú llegaste...**

**-¿Estás intentando convencerme de que...?**

Pero Rin no pudo seguir hablando porque acababan de llegar al salón de baile, donde una mujer muy alta estaba al lado de Jaken , tambien estaba el hermano de Sesshomaru al que ella había visto en fotografías junto a una elegante mujer.

Sesshomaru estaba intentando convencerla de que la mujer medio desnuda era la esposa de su amigo y ella se negaba a creerlo... pero la evidencia estaba justo frente a ella. Ella era la mujer que Rin había visto en el apartamento de Sesshomaru y la miraba con cara de disculpa.

**-Volvemos a encontrarnos, Rin** -sonrió la joven, intentando disculparse-. **Aquel día fui tan grosera contigo... Ni siquiera le conté a Jaken que habías entrado en el apartamento. Y, por supuesto, tampoco se lo conté a Sesshomaru. No es excusa, pero estaba destrozada en ese momento y cuando entraste... bueno, no sé, perdí la cabeza... me olvidé completamente de que no era nuestro apartamento.**

**  
-No pasa nada... lo comprendo. Por favor, no te preocupes** -dijo Rin, sorprendida de que Sesshomaru hubiera dicho la verdad.

**-Hola yo soy Kagome la esposa de Inuyasha, encantada de conocerte.**

**- El gusto es mio -** Tragando saliva, le dio a Kagome un paquetito envuelto en papel de regalo-. **y Feliz cumpleaños.**

Los invitados charlaban en grupos y los que llegaban eran una buena distracción, pero Rin no hubiera podido mirar a Sesshomaru aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

"¿Qué tal se te da arrastrarte?", le había preguntado el día anterior. ¿Cómo podía arrastrarse cuando el suelo se había hundido bajo sus pies? A Rin le temblaban las piernas y su mundo parecía derrumbarse...

_Continuara..._

**Notas:** Falta muy poco para el desenlace de esta historia, ahora a agradecer los hermosos reviews **n..n**

_Agradecimientos a:_

_**Seshhi23 , Mizuho, Zetus sama, InuSesshogirl, Lara-chan, Alcione Yil de cefiro, Cati, Usagui223, Silera, Kathleen Potter Black.**_


	6. Hijo del magnate VI

Salu2 a todos , agradesco enormemente la aceptacion que han tenido con mi adaptacion, se me hacia una linda historia como para no compartirla con ustedes. Este capitulo va dedicado especialmente a **Mizuho** te agradesco que hayas perdonado mi falta de ingenio sobre los nombres, arigatou por no molestarte y a **Alis chan** Animo amiga!.

**Declaimer:** como ya saben ni SexiSessho y compañia me pertenecen al igual que la historia.

**Sumario: **

Cuando la limusina paró frente al edificio, los ejecutivos que esperaban en el vestíbulo se quedaron en silencio. El nuevo propietario de la empresa Sistemas Shikon, el multimillonario japones Sesshomaru Taisho, había llegado. Su reputación de hombre sin piedad lo precedía y la tensión podía mascarse en el ambiente. Todo el mundo esperaba un montón de despidos para antes de fin de mes incluida Rin.

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

_**Día 11: Jueves por la mañana**_

Era poco después de medianoche.

Rin despidió a la canguro. Le quemaban los ojos y le dolía la cabeza, pero las lágrimas se negaban a salir. Cuando los invitados de Sesshomaru empezaron a marcharse, ella había salido de la casa sin que la vieran para tomar un taxi.

**-Siento mucho haberte juzgado mal** -le había dicho a Sesshomaru, sin mirarlo.

**¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?** -le había preguntado él.

Rin estaba demasiado alterada como para dar más explicaciones. Catorce meses antes, había sido fácil pensar que él la había traicionado. Incluso había esperado que ocurriese. Estar locamente enamorada de un hombre que nunca mencionaba la palabra amor y que solo hacía planes para veinticuatro horas más tarde había sido demasiado para ella después de perder a su madre.

Que Sesshomaru hubiera preferido a una preciosa mujer en lugar de una mujer llorosa y entristecida le parecía lógico en él. Había creído que era un canalla, un desleal, un hombre sin convicciones morales. Pero no lo era. Y era ella la que estaba equivocada, muy equivocada.

El timbre sonó en ese momento. Y Rin sabía que era Sesshomaru. Fue entonces cuando sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Lo quería tanto... ¿Cómo podía haberse torcido todo de aquella forma?

Con la camisa blanca medio desabrochada, mostrando un torso muy masculino, el cabello rubio despeinado y el mentón con una sombra de barba, Sesshomaru parecía un pirata. Un pirata tremendamente sexy.

**-No sé qué decir... **-murmuró Rin.

Sesshomaru dejó el paquete que llevaba sobre la mesita del pasillo y la tomó en sus brazos, observando sus ojos llorosos con expresión de censura. Y entonces, sin previo aviso, empezó a besarla con explosiva pasión, aplastando sus labios bajo los de él una y otra vez, hasta que Rin se colgó de su cuello, estremecida, con los sentidos alerta, el corazón latiendo a toda velocidad, la mente vacía... Levantando la orgullosa cabeza rubia, Sesshomaru sonrió como un lobo antes de tomarla en brazos.

Pero no la llevó al dormitorio. La dejó sobre el sofá y volvió a aparecer unos segundos después con el paquete que había dejado en el pasillo.

**¿Qué... es esto?**

**Es para Satoshi.**

**¿Para Satoshi?** -repitió ella, sorprendida.

**-Lo he visto hoy en la guardería** -dijo él, sin mirarla directamente a los ojos-. **Me sonrió... Parecía tan frágil. No voy a decir que es el niño más guapo que he visto en mi vida, pero probablemente es el primer niño al que he mirado de verdad.**

Temblando, Rin sacó un conejito de terciopelo del paquete y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

**-Gracias **-consiguió decir.

**-Yo tenía uno parecido cuando era pequeño...** -murmuró .

La vergüenza y la culpa invadieron a Rin, haciéndola sentir como un gusano.  
**-Sesshomaru... Sato... Satoshi tiene seis meses.**

Él siguió mirándola sin decir nada.

**-Satoshi es tu hijo** -murmuró entonces Rin-. **No ha habido otro hombre. Me quedé embarazada en París.**

**  
**Con el corazón en un puño, observó cómo el hombre se tomaba aquella información. En sus ojos vio incredulidad, sorpresa, aceptación, seguidas todas aquellas emociones por una dura condena.

**-Lo que acabas de decirme** -empezó a decir Sesshomaru con voz ronca- **Es imperdonable.**

Angustiada, Rin vio a Sesshomaru salir del salón y cerrar de un furioso portazo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**_Día 11: Jueves por la tarde_**

_  
_  
Unos minutos después de la llegada de Sesshomaru a Sistemas Shikon, Rin fue llamada a su despacho.

Él la miró con ojos helados.

**¿Por qué has venido hoy a trabajar¿Estás loca?**

¿Loca? Como la mayoría de la gente, que responde a una crisis aferrándose a la rutina, a Rin ni siquiera se le había ocurrido la idea de quedarse en casa.

Yo... pues...

**¿Es que crees que quiero ver a mi hijo por primera vez en la guardería de la empresa?**

la mirada hostil del hombre encendía sus facciones-. **Ve abajo y saca a mi hijo de aquí. Después, entra en el coche que está esperando en la puerta y llévate a Satoshi a mi casa.**

**  
**Angustiada por su hostilidad, Rin asintió. Debería haber pensado que Sesshomaru querría conocer a Satoshi. Pero solo cuando él le había dado el conejito de terciopelo, significando su deseo de aceptar a un niño que él creía engendrado por otro hombre, Rin se había dado cuenta de lo fuertes que podrían ser los sentimientos de Sesshomaru por su propio hijo.

**-Tú habías decidido que me había acostado con otra mujer y te vengaste negándome el derecho de conocer a mi hijo **-la condenó él entonces.

**-Rompimos mucho antes de que supiera que estaba embarazada **-protestó Rin-. **¿No recuerdas que solías hablar de aquel amigo tuyo, según tú "atrapado" por una buscavidas que se había quedado embarazada?**

No intentes justificarte de ese modo. El hijo de esa mujer podría ser de una docena de padres. Lo nuestro era muy diferente... o, al menos, yo creí que lo era...

Rin se puso colorada.

**-Pero yo creí que tú me acusarías de querer atraparte porque eres rico... ¡No quería que me pusieras la etiqueta de buscavidas!**

**  
-Estoy esperando tu dimisión **-dijo Sesshomaru entonces, como si no hubiera hablado. Decidido, aparentemente, a no permitir que se defendiera.

**¿Y encima me despides?**

**-Solo estoy protegiendo a la madre de mi hijo para que no siga ensuciando su reputación y la mía.**

**-Ayer me dijiste que te daba igual lo que pensara la gente...**

**¡En cuanto entré en este edificio deberías haberme dicho que tenías un hijo y que era mío! Deberías...** -Sesshomaru dejó escapar una risa amarga- **deberías habérmelo dicho cuando descubriste que estabas embarazada. Yo no te habría dejado sola cuidando de mi hijo...**

¿Aunque fuera culpa mía que se engendrara?

Soy lo suficientemente mayorcito como para saber que haciendo el amor nacen niños. Y que, a veces, ese particular evento creativo está fuera de nuestro control.

ella se sintió como un gusano. Y era él quien la hacía sentirse así. Lo había juzgado mal, se había equivocado tomando decisiones, había asumido lo peor, se había rendido a sus pesimistas expectativas.

Intentando contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con asomar y con un nudo en la garganta, reunió fuerzas para hacerle la pregunta definitiva:

**-Entonces... si hubiera acudido a ti hace un año diciéndote que estaba embarazada¿qué habrías hecho?**

**  
**Los hermosos ojos del hombre la cortaron como cuchillos.

**-Hubiera dicho que era el destino... y me habría casado contigo.**

**  
-Debe de ser muy fácil ser perfecto y saberlo siempre todo... cuando las cosas ya han ocurrido. **

Rin salió del despacho entonces, sintiendo que él había desgarrado su corazón.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Día 11: Jueves por la tarde**_

Sesshomaru se habría casado con ella.

Pero no había mencionado la palabra amor. Sin duda la habría hecho sentir terriblemente mal si se hubiera casado con él, se decía a sí misma. Sin duda los dos habrían sido infelices. Él no la amaba entonces y un año después, incluso su respeto por ella había desaparecido.

**-Parece muy listo...** -estaba diciendo Sesshomaru, observando a su hijo de seis meses reír mientras buscaba bajo el almohadón el conejito de terciopelo que su padre intentaba esconderle.

**-Ya** -murmuró Rin, sentada muy rígida en el salón de la casa de Sesshomaru, estudiando al hombre y al niño, el pelo tan rubio, la piel de un tono Blanco, los ojos entre cafes y dorados que delataban el parentesco.

Él llevaba una hora haciendo preguntas sobre su hijo. Lo que le gustaba, lo que no le gustaba, cómo dormía, cómo había sido el parto, si era grande o pequeño comparado con otros niños de su edad, si era inteligente comparado con otros niños de su edad...

Para ser un hombre que no sabía nada sobre niños parecía saberlo todo, incluyendo el hecho de que Satoshi había sido prematuro.

¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta de que él podría ser el tipo de hombre dispuesto a ponerse de rodillas en la alfombra para hacer el avión o el caballo, aunque llevara un traje italiano que costaba miles de libras? Sesshomaru no dejaba de mirar a Satoshi con una expresión de sorpresa y orgullo en el rostro. Aparentemente, descubrir que era padre había sido una fuente de alegría para Sesshomaru Taisho.

**-Se está quedando dormido** -murmuró el hombre, cuando Satoshi abrió la boquita para bostezar, mostrando el principio de un diente.

**-Es la hora de su siesta.**

¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

**-Dormirse un poquito más tarde no le hará daño. **

**-Pero debería seguir con su rutina diaria ahora que está fuera de la guardería y que por fin puedes atenderlo...**

Rin lo miró, perpleja.

**-Siento mucho haber tenido que abandonar a mi hijo para hacer lo que hacen millones de mujeres: trabajar. Tenía que ganarme la vida¿sabes?**

**-No seas irónica. No te culpo por ello. Solo quería decir que Satoshi estará encantado de tenerte con él todo el día.**

**¿Estás pensando reconocer al niño?** -preguntó Rin, intentando que la tormenta de sentimientos heridos y furiosos que había en su interior se calmara.

Sesshomaru levantó a Satoshi de la alfombra y lo dejó en el sof� colocando varios almohadones a cada lado del niño y comprobando que no podía caerse por ningún lado. El gesto hizo que Rin escondiera una sonrisa.

**-Evidentemente, vamos a casarnos. Ya he pedido una licencia especial y el matrimonio se celebrará lo antes posible.**

Sesshomaru le estaba ofreciendo hacer realidad todos sus sueños pasados y presentes, pero en aquel momento en lo único que Rin podía pensar era en el terrible dolor que él le había causado.

¡No me casaría contigo aunque fueras el último hombre de la tierra!

* * *

Notas:Disculpen por no haber actualizado antes. O.O Rin se paso en este capi como no casarse con alguien tan perfecto como Sessho! jeje bueno ya veremos que pasa?

Muchas gracias por sus reviews sobre todo por que se lo tedioso que habeces resulta logear, quisiera poder extenderme y contestarles como es debido, pero me dicen que estan quitando fics por ese motivo, pero aun asi Agradecimientos enormes a:.

**Mizuho, Dra-Mata, Ishi-dora, Usagui223, Katruina, InuSesshogirl, ZETUS sama, Lara chan, LihoShido, Lesly-radcliffe, FENIXGIRL, Tariga, y Alis chan. **

**Se despide su amiga Crystal-dono o Crystal-Darling.**


	7. El hijo del magnate VII

**Capítulo 7**

**_Día 12: Viernes por la mañana._**

**-No quiero que te cases conmigo por obligación... ¿entiendes?** -mientras Rin hablaba con Sesshomaru por teléfono, tenía que ahogar los sollozos**-. ¡Y a esta hora del día no tengo ganas de hablar sobre el estigma con el que voy a cargar a tu hijo por ser una madre soltera!**

**  
-¿Por qué te pones así?** -preguntó el, que estaba siendo muy razonable.

Rin colgó el auricular, enfadada.

Después de dejar a Satoshi con su vecina, que solía cuidar del niño en las raras ocasiones que salía sin él, Rin se dirigió a Sistemas Shikon. Tenía que limpiar su despacho. Esperaba que entrando en la oficina a la hora del almuerzo llamaría menos la atención.

Sesshomaru se había mostrado incrédulo cuando se negó a casarse con él. Insistía en las necesidades de Satoshi pero, tristemente, Rin no había escuchado ni una sola palabra que quisiera oír.

La incapacidad de Sesshomaru de perdonarla por el pasado y la negativa de ver la situación bajo su punto de vista inevitablemente arruinaría aquel matrimonio. No era suficiente que lo amase. Necesitaba mucho más.

Rin acababa de limpiar su escritorio cuando Sesshomaru apareció en su despacho y se quedó inmóvil en la puerta. Nerviosa como siempre que estaba a su lado, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para recuperar la tranquilidad.

Sesshomaru Taisho, alto, rubio, terriblemente sexy y testarudo como el acero esperaba una respuesta.

**-Nunca has oído mi versión de la historia** -dijo Rin.

**-¿Qué quieres decir?**

**-Lo que fue para mí tener un romance, mi único romance, con alguien como tú** -dijo ella entonces, mirando los ojos dorados del hombre-. **Tú eres romántico y tierno, pero nunca me sentí segura contigo... eras demasiado frío para eso, demasiado listo, incluso demasiado honesto como para hacerme creer que entre nosotros podía haber un compromiso que no estabas dispuesto a llevar a cabo...**

**  
**Sesshomaru frunció el ceño, tomado por sorpresa.

**-Rin...**

**-Cuando vi a Kagura en tu apartamento, yo ya estaba convencida de que te habías aburrido de mí. No me dabas ninguna razón para creer que teníamos un futuro más allá de tu próxima llamada telefónica** -siguió ella, temblorosa-. **Y, sin embargo, sigues creyendo que debería haber ido corriendo a anunciarte que estaba embarazada...**

**  
-¿No crees que podría haber una gran diferencia entre lo que sentía y lo que demostraba sentir?** -preguntó entonces Sesshomaru, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, sin poder disimular su nerviosismo.

**-No. Ni siquiera cuando me enviaste una tarjeta el día de los enamorados te molestaste en escribir esa palabra de cuatro letras que yo esperaba ver: amor. Eres un hombre frío y...**  
Mientras hablaba, la tristeza se adueñaba de su corazón.

**-Pero yo quiero casarme contigo, Rin...**

**-No tienes que casarte conmigo por Satoshi **-lo interrumpió ella. La emoción amenazaba con embargarla y tuvo que salir al pasillo.

**-Rin...** -la llamó Sesshomaru. Ella siguió caminando, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-. Te quiero...

Rin parpadeó, sorprendida.

**-Siempre te he querido** -proclamó Sesshomaru con voz ronca.

Varias caras fascinadas aparecieron en el pasillo.

Rin se dio la vuelta, confusa. Al encontrarse con la mirada del hombre, una mirada llena de vulnerabilidad, al leer la tensión en sus rubias facciones, vio que lo decía de corazón y una ola de felicidad la embargó.

**-Yo también te quiero...**

**-¿Este público es suficiente para ti?** -sonrió él cuando los empleados empezaron a aplaudir, aunque parecían temer ser demasiado entusiastas.

Sesshomaru dio un paso hacia ella y la tomó en sus brazos.

**-El hombre frío se ha ido de vacaciones, Rin...**

_**Día 12: Viernes por la tarde**_

En la limusina, cuando iban a buscar a Satoshi, Sesshomaru la apretó entre sus brazos como si quisiera soldarla a su duro torso. Después de haberla besado hasta dejarla sin aliento, estaba mirándola con masculina sorpresa.

**-Yo creí que sabías lo que yo sentía...**

**-¿Y cómo iba a saberlo¿Por transferencia del pensamiento?**

**-Cuando estábamos juntos el año pasado, podría haberte dicho que te quería la primera semana, pero decidí que sería... bueno...**

**  
-¿Mejor permanecer callado?**

**-Más sensato por el momento** -sonrió él, mirándola con aquellos ojos dorados llenos de admiración-. **Entonces perdiste a tu madre y yo sentí que te había perdido también...**

**-¿Eso era lo que sentías?** -preguntó Rin, sorprendida.

**  
-Me dejaste fuera de tu vida y yo no sabía si volver a entrar a la fuerza o esperar... al final di un paso atrás y eso fue un error...**

Rin ahogó un gemido.

**-Yo pensé que estabas hartándote de mí.**

**-Me sentí destrozado cuando me dejaste... bueno, por fin lo he dicho. Después, esperé un par de semanas e intenté ponerme en contacto contigo, pero te habías cambiado de casa.**

**  
-Dime¿por qué pensaste que Satoshi no era hijo tuyo?**

**-Porque, al principio, me pareció muy pequeño. Pensé que era un par de meses menor de lo que es. Me volví loco durante unos días. Aunque, en realidad, estaba loco de celos **-admitió Sesshomaru por fin.

Algo que llevaba desde el miércoles dando vueltas en la cabeza de Susie apareció de nuevo.

**Jaken abrió la puerta de tu casa la noche de la fiesta. ¿Por qué no se encargó él de organizarlo todo?**

Ante la referencia a su hombre de confianza y mejor amigo de este, Sesshomaru sonrió, travieso.

**-¿Aún no sabes por qué, Kioshi ¡Tuve que inventarme un trabajo para ti!**

**-¿Inventártelo?**

**-Eso de la ayudante personal solo era para estar cerca de ti. Si hubieras ido directamente al equipo de dirección, no habría tenido la oportunidad de verte a solas. En cuanto me recuperé de la sorpresa de verte en Sistemas Shikon, decidí que intentaría volver a ganarme tu corazón...**

Rin estaba transfigurada por lo que estaba oyendo.

**-Pero la entrevista... te mostraste tan impersonal.**

**-Si me hubiera puesto "personal"... tú habrías salido corriendo **-sonrió él, antes de reclamar otro beso-. **Tuve que convencerte de que te trataría como a una empleada, pero me temo que eso ha sido un reto imposible...**

**  
-Para mí también. No podía pensar en ti como jefe.**

**-Me encantaba cuando te ponías celosa... pero cuando me dijiste que pasara un buen fin de semana con Sango Mizuno, yo pensé que estabas riéndote de mí.**

Habían llegado a su destino y la limusina estaba parada, pero Rin y Sesshomaru, perdidos en un nuevo abrazo, se dieron cuenta de eso diez minutos más tarde. Corrieron para buscar a Satoshi y entre besos y abrazos le dijeron que era un niño maravilloso. Arropado por el amor de sus padres, Satoshi bostezó y se quedó dormido, mientras ellos se tomaban de la mano y soñaban con un futuro juntos...

**_  
Día 16: Martes por la mañana_**

Cuatro días más tarde, conseguida la licencia especial, Rin llegó a la iglesia para casarse con Sesshomaru Taisho.

Su hermano, David, había conseguido tomar un avión desde Oriente Medio a tiempo para ser el padrino. Kagome se había ofrecido voluntaria para ser la madrina e Inuyasha era el testigo de Sesshomaru. Satoshi estaba sentado en su nuevo carrito de lujo y sonreía a todos sus admiradores.

Con un traje de seda y encaje tan fino como una tela de araña, Rin caminaba por el pasillo de la iglesia con los ojos brillantes.

No tenía una sola duda en el corazón de que Sesshomaru la amaba.

El fin de semana había pasado volando en una locura de arreglos e instrucciones de última hora para la boda. Vivirían en Londres y Corfú, donde Sesshomaru tenía otra casa. Pasarían la noche en la casa de Londres y al día siguiente volarían a la villa del Caribe. Habían decidido que el cumpleaños de Satoshi lo pasarían en París, con una niñera para poder estar solos de vez en cuando.

Después de recuperar a la mujer que amaba, Sesshomaru no podía dejar de hacer planes para el futuro.

En aquel momento, observaba a Rin acercarse al altar con una sonrisa de felicidad que hacía que su corazón latiera de alegría. Sesshomaru había decidido que aquella vez todo sería diferente. El viernes por la noche había tenido que hacer un esfuerzo para marcharse de su apartamento y Rin se había sentido emocionada al oír la explicación.

**-La próxima vez que hagamos el amor, quiero que seas mi mujer, Kioshi.**

El lunes por la noche, contenerse se convirtió en el reto más difícil con el que Sesshomaru había tenido que enfrentarse en toda su vida. Incluso había indicado que podría convencerlo para que rompiera su voto. Pero Rin tuvo que salir corriendo para ir a buscar a su hermano al aeropuerto y la presión del tiempo había sido más fuerte que la tentación.

Cuando terminó la ceremonia y salían de la iglesia, Sesshomaru la besó con fervor.

**-¿Cómo voy a poder soportar la sesión de fotografías y el largo banquete?**

**-Porque eres un hombre frío¿recuerdas?** -rio ella, aunque estaba temblando entre sus brazos.

Sesshomaru no podía apartar sus ojos de ella ni por un momento y a Rin le encantaba. Habría muchísimas fotografías de los dos mirándose a los ojos como dos críos y, en el banquete, era casi imposible separarlos. Cuando por fin se fueron los invitados y Sesshomaru se había quedado dormido en su nueva habitación, la pareja de recién casados por fin entró en el dormitorio.

Aunque maravillosamente amueblado, aún no había sido decorado del todo y Rin se quedó sorprendida.

**-Le dije a Sango que tú te encargarías de esta habitación **-sonrió Sesshomaru.

**-¿Cuándo se lo dijiste¿No sería ese fin de semana, cuando estabas tan enfadado conmigo?**

**-Seguía esperando que te casaras conmigo.**

El corazón de Rin se derritió.

**-No sabes cuánto me alegro.**

**-No pensaba perderte por segunda vez** -murmuró Sesshomaru, tirando de ella para aplastarla contra su pecho-. Te amo como nunca había pensado que podría amar a nadie.  
Y ser amada de esa forma era lo mejor que podría haberle pasado, pensaba Rin, soñadora, mientras se abandonaba a otro beso apasionado.

**_Fin..._**

**_

* * *

_**

**Notas:** les agradesco enormente la aceptacion que han tenido con esta adaptacion, que como anteriormente les habia dicho este fic esta basada en un novela, espero que hayan disfritado leerla por que **falta el epilogo** que este capi si va a hacer obra mia pero de todos modos va a estar basada en esta trama.

Agradecvimientos por los reviews a :

**Mizuho, Galatea 597, Saishu Keiki Kanojo, Ishi-dora, Kathleen Potter Black, FENIXGIRL, Lara chan, Usagui 223, Miry, Mikomi, Saya, y Fabisa.**

**Nos leemos en el epilogo !**


End file.
